downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Branson
Tom Branson is the revolutionary Irish chauffeur to Robert Crawley. From his first appearance he inspires Sybil Crawley to get involved in political causes. Relationship with Lady Sybil Tom Branson arrived at Downton in May 1913 to be the Crawley family’s chauffeur, replacing Taylor. Branson immediately become curious about Lord Grantham’s youngest daughter, Lady Sybil, when he overhears her mother, Cora, talking about Sybil needing a new dress and implies that she has an interest in rights for women. Branson is very political, and once he discovers that Sybil is too, he sets out to increase her interest. Later, when Branson is driving Sybil to get a new dress fitted, he asks her if she will get her own way in the design of the "frock", she seems taken aback by the familiarity of his address but engages in the conversation. He takes the opportunity to give her some pamphlets about the vote for women, that he thought might interest her. Sybil requests that he not tell her father or grandmother, as they disapprove of reform. Sybil remarks that it "seems rather unlikely: a revolutionary chauffeur". He tells her that he is "a socialist, not a revolutionary" and that he "won’t always be a chauffeur". After this conversation, Sybil chooses a pair of Harem pants instead of a traditional Edwardian dress, obviously in an attempt to express her beliefs in equality. Lady Sybil is later shown to be trying on her latest purchase to wear to dinner with her family, whom are all waiting impatiently for her. She makes her entrance and receives mixed reactions from her relatives. Branson appears at the window and watches Sybil as she shows off her new outfit and he smiles in admiration. By May 1914 Sybil seems have become more involved with politics and since there are no politically enthusiastic members of her family who she could talk openly with, she most likely turned to Branson. Sybil watches the liberal candidate at a political rally with excitement, managing to ignore the commotion around her. Branson forces his way through the crowd so as to protect her from the violence and Mrs. Isobel Crawley convinces her to go before anything happens. Branson roughly pushes people out of her ladyship’s way and helps her into the car. Lady Sybil: I hope you do go into politics; it’s a fine ambition. Tom Branson: Ambition or dream? Branson tells her that it is mainly the gap between the aristocracy and the poor that he would want to change if he did go into politics, realizing that Lord Grantham is part of this ‘oppressive class’ and not wanting to offend Sybil he hastily makes amends by saying ‘he’s a good man and a decent employer’. When Mr. Bates accidentally informs his Lordship of Lady Sybil’s involvement in the political rally with Branson, Lord Grantham is furious and confronts Sybil at the dining table. During a conversation with Mr. Bates and Anna, Branson shows his admiration of Sybil by saying that Lord Grantham “ought to be glad he’s got a daughter who cares.” Lord Grantham: I assume this was Branson’s scheme? I confess I was amused at the idea of an Irish radical for a chauffeur, but I see now I have been naïve. Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Servants